Ketika Tasbih Bercinta
by Cerulean Crown
Summary: "Asmita itu sudah dilamar oleh seniormu sendiri: Aspros." Shaka mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aspros? Aspros yang itu…?"


******oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Title**

Ketika Tasbih Bercinta

**Disclaimer**

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

Ketika Cinta Bertasbih © Habiburrahman El Shirazy, SineArt Pictures

Ketika Tasbih Bercinta © Cerulean Crown (dan Pisces Aphrodite)

**Setting**

Gold Saints dibangkitkan, ditempatkan di satu rumah besar untuk tinggal bersama, tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi, yadda yadda.

**Warnings**

Crack, gay hints, some OOC-ness, mungkin tidak masuk akal dan susah dimengerti.

_Enjoy, folks!_

******oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Layar hitam. Musik mulai dimainkan sementara logo sebuah **_**production house**_** muncul.**

Imagination Project _mempersembahkan_

**Suara narrator lelaki ikut bergabung setelah gambar logo digantikan oleh gambar pemandangan India dari atas, lebih tepatnya pemandangan Sarnath.**** [1]**

_Dari novel mega _best seller _karya Pisces Aphrodite,_

**Terlihat Shaka duduk di samping seseorang pendeta lelaki paruh baya, memejamkan mata seperti biasa dan tampak kalem sementara lelaki yang ditemaninya komat-kamit membaca sutra.**

_lahir sebuah mega film di bumi Buddha Gautama;_

**Layar kembali berganti, kini menampakkan pemandangan yang membuat orang-orang langsung mengenali tempat yang di-**_**shoot**_** tersebut adalah India.**

"_Ketika Tasbih Bercinta"_

**Cuplikan sebuah kegiatan keagamaan di salah satu sudut kota, yang segera digantikan dengan adegan Asmita berbicara dengan Hakurei, yang entah kenapa mengenakan pakaian ala pendeta Buddha.**

"Guru hanya tidak mau," Hakurei memulai sambil menatap lurus Asmita, yang memalingkan wajah, "karena alasan membantu umat manusia mencari kebahagiaan akhirat, lantas kamu lupa untuk mencari kebahagian untuk dirimu sendiri."

**Asmita duduk di hadapan Sage, tampak ragu akan sesuatu. Shaka berada di balkon yang menghadap ke sungai Gangga, merenungkan entah apa.**

"Saya ingin menjodohkanmu dengan sebuah tasbih lain, saudara seperguan guru saya: Asmita," jelas Mu, yang disambut kerutan dahi oleh Shaka.

**Layar berkejap lalu memunculkan tulisan 'Film Yunani pertama **_**shooting**_** di bumi India' selama beberapa detik. Kemudian kembali ke adegan di mana Hakurei berbicara dengan Asmita.**

"Kamu ini harus segera memutuskan siapa yang akan kamu pilih untuk melengkapi dirimu sebagai _mala_." [2]

**Adegan berganti ke Shaka, yang tengah berbincang dengan Sage.**

"Asmita itu sudah dilamar oleh seniormu sendiri: Aspros."

Shaka mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aspros? Aspros yang itu…?"

_Dari novel mega _best seller _Eropa Utara_

"_Ketika Tasbih Bercinta"_

**Layar beralih ke adegan Shaka memasang tampang galau, berdiri di atas jembatan di atas sungai kecil. Suara Sage melatarbelakangi adegan tersebut, yang berganti dari Shaka, ke Aspros yang kelihatannya sedang menemani ulama terhormat, lalu kembali ke Shaka yang lagi-lagi duduk di samping seorang pria tua yang komat-kamit membaca sutra.**

_Karya besar_

_Pisces Aphrodite_

**Kini muncul adegan Shaka melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya—menemani majikannya yang renta membaca sutra dan bermeditasi, lalu beralih ke adegan di mana Asmita seorang diri berada di kamarnya, selesai bermeditasi dan menghela napas seolah lelah.**

_Dari sutradara dan produser_

_Cerulean Crown_

Majikan Shaka selesai membaca sutra dan menoleh ke arahnya. Disadarinya tasbihnya itu terlihat sedikit usang karena terlalu sering digunakan.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku membersihkanmu, ya, Shaka?"

Shaka agak terkejut, namun kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk.

**Selagi adegan Shaka tersenyum lalu mengikuti majikannya berdiri dengan **_**slow motion**_**, suara Shion mengobrol dengan Asmita terdengar.**

"Memangnya ada yang menurutmu menarik?"

"Sebenarnya ada," sahut Asmita pelan ketika layar akhirnya memunculkan adegan dirinya duduk di samping Shion, menikmati _butter tea_ hangat. Lelaki buta itu tersenyum tipis seraya melanjutkan, "Dia dan majikannya membantuku dan majikanku selama kami berada di Varanasi."

**Layar menunjukkan adegan yang sedikit buram, di mana pada adegan itu Asmita dan Shaka bertemu di sebuah kuil. Namun pertemuan itu sangat singkat; segera saja Asmita harus pergi lagi bersama majikannya.**

"_Bhikku _[3]!"

Shaka, setia berdiri di samping majikannya, mendongak menatap ke arah Asmita yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Meski begitu, masih bisa ia dengar Asmita lantang bertanya, "Siapa namamu?"

"Shaka!" sahut Shaka, tak kalah lantang.

Asmita tidak bisa lagi melihat sosok Shaka—ia telah jauh dibawa berjalan oleh majikannya. Ia tersenyum sambil menggumamkan nama Shaka.

**Layar belum berpindah ke adegan berikutnya, namun terdengar suara Shaka berbicara, **"Aku yakin dia jauh lebih indah dari Asmita."

**Adegan selanjutnya, Asmita tengah bercengkerama dengan Dohko.**

"Dia pasti indah," goda sang tasbih asal negeri Cina itu.

Asmita tertawa pelan. "Terus terang, dia memang terlihat begitu indah. Sayangnya saya tidak sempat memperkenalkan nama saya padanya."

"Hm~ jangan-jangan dia sudah memiliki pasangan untuk menjadi _mala_?"

Senyum di wajah Asmita menghilang, diganti kernyitan dahi.

**Cuplikan beberapa adegan berubah-ubah dengan cepat, tapi semuanya menunjukan apa yang terjadi saat Asmita berada di Vanarasi. Layar berubah hitam, lalu muncul adegan majikan Asmita memberi ceramah di suatu kesempatan. Shaka dan majikannya juga berada di sana untuk mendengarkan, namun kedua tasbih tidak sempat berbincang-bincang karena Asmita keburu dibawa pergi majikannya. Terdengar monolog Shaka:**

"Jadi itu Asmita." Shaka tersenyum lemah. "Aspros beruntung sekali."

**Satu persatu nama pemain dan peran yang dimainkan dimunculkan bersamaan dengan adegan di mana ekspresi wajah mereka ditangkap dengan jelas, dimulai dari Shaka, Asmita, Aspros, Shion, Mu... nama pemeran lainnya dipampang seperti sebuah **_**credit roll**_**. Setelah nama pemeran terakhir selesai diperlihatkan, tulisan judul film, 'Ketika Tasbih Bercinta', muncul selama beberapa detik lalu digantikan dengan layar hitam bertuliskan:**

_8 Agustus 2012_

_Di bioskop seluruh dunia_

.

.

.

_Trailer_ berakhir dan yang ditunjukkan oleh layar televisi sekarang hanyalah warna hitam pekat. Mereka yang menonton _trailer_ tersebut telah lama membeku di posisi masing-masing, baik yang duduk di atas sofa, di lantai, maupun yang menonton sambil berdiri. Seolah-olah _trailer_ tersebut adalah rambut Medusa yang sukses mengubah mereka menjadi patung batu.

Namun lama kelamaan rasa syok yang membuat saraf-saraf mereka mati rasa menghilang dan mereka berhasil mengendalikan diri lagi. Meski begitu, selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang berani berkomentar. Mereka menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, ke arah kawan yang duduk di samping mereka, seperti orang kelimpungan. 5 menit berlalu dalam keheningan, dan akhirnya yang berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan adalah seorang dewi.

"Jadi," Saori menoleh ke belakang, menatap salah seorang ksatrianya. "Apa maksud semua ini, Aphrodite?"

Yang diajak bicara tersentak kaget saat mendengar namanya disebut. Bisa dirasakannya satu persatu kamerad-kameradnya ikut menoleh dan menatapnya sambil menunjukkan berbagai macam ekspresi—syok, jijik, ngeri, heran, tidak percaya…

"Erm…" Aphrodite tersenyum gugup. "Maksud Anda, Athena-_sama_?"

"Kau tahu pasti apa maksudku, Aphrodite."

"_Yeah_, jangan pura-pura bodoh, Dite!" Deathmask, yang tidak sabar ingin mendengar jawaban lugas dari Aphrodite tapi junjungannya malah menginterogasi sang Pisces secara lembek, akhirnya menukas tajam. "Kau pasti sudah mengguna-guna banyak orang supaya mereka menyukai novel bodohmu hingga akhirnya ada yang mau membuat film berdasarkan karyamu itu!"

"Sebenarnya aku lebih kaget mengetahui kalau Aphrodite menulis novel," celetuk Aiolos.

"Idem! Mana sampai disebut mega _best seller_ pula! Kok kamu nggak pernah ngomong-ngomong ke kita, Dite?" Aiolia ikut menimpali.

"Memang ada aturannya kalau aku mesti ngelaporin semua yang aku kerjain ke kalian? Nggak, 'kan?" Aphrodite yang dibombardir pertanyaan menjawab sewot. "Lagian kalian juga nggak pernah nanya aku ngapain aja kalau lagi senggang! Dan, _for your information_, Masky, aku nggak ngeguna-guna siapapun! Mereka baca dan suka karyaku secara tulus, 'kok!"

"Sabar, Dite, sabar," Shura menepuk pundak sohibnya itu, mencoba menenangkan.

"Tapi… beneran kamu make nama kita-kita di novelmu?" Kanon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kok nggak bilang-bilang dulu? Mana royalti kita?"

Sang Saint Pisces menatap _illfeel_ sang Gemini. "Dasar matre... nggak, lah! Gila aja, bisa mati di tangan Shaka kalau beneran ku pakai nama dia!"

"Untung Shaka lagi pulang ke India pas kita nerima kiriman video _trailer_ ini..." ucap Dohko, kalem.

"Tapi jelas-jelas tadi para pemerannya menyebut nama Asmita, Shaka, dan Aspros," Saga bergidik ngeri saat menyebutkan nama yang terakhir—agak jijik mengingat inkarnasinya muncul di _movie trailer_ tadi.

"Dan lagi, para aktor itu terlihat sama seperti aslinya!" Aldebaran masuk ke dalam pembicaraan. "Maksudku… mereka aktor, 'kan? Aku tidak ingat Mu dan Shaka pergi dalam jangka waktu lama, yang artinya tidak mungkin mereka ikut berperan di dalam film itu."

"Tentu saja itu bukan kami!" Mu spontan menyanggah.

Milo, yang menyadari bahwa warna pipi Mu berubah kemerahan dan nyaris mendekati kode RGB kukunya, malah menggoda si Aries. "Kalau reaksinya spontan begitu, 'kok, malah mencurigakan, ya?"

"Kau mencurigai kami, Milo?" Shion menatap dingin sang Saint Scorpio.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Shion yang memberinya tatapan dingin. Dohko juga ikut menatapnya tajam, membuat Milo ciut dan bergeser ke belakang Camus, seolah menjadikan sahabatnya itu sebagai tameng untuk menghalau tatapan tajam yang diarahkan padanya, sembari mengacungkan jari tengah dan telunjuk membentuk tanda 'V'. "Ampun, Cuma bercanda…"

Aphrodite terkikik sebentar melihat Milo yang disudutkan dua sesepuh kesayangan mereka. "_Well_, soal nama asli beberapa dari kalian dipakai di film itu, aku juga baru tau pas nonton _trailer_ ini bareng kalian. Sutradaranya nggak pernah ngomong ke aku soal itu. begitu-begitu aja. Kalau masalah mirip banget itu… sama kayak kalian, aku juga syok dan awalnya ngira kalian beneran main film."

"Benar kamu tidak tahu apa-apa soal pembuatan film ini?" Saori bertanya lagi.

"Demi Dewa Zeus, sumpah saya inosen, Athena-_sama_. Sutradaranya hanya pernah menemui saya untuk mendiskusikan rencana membuat film ini sekali. Setelahnya mereka menghubungi saya lewat telepon dan _email_ untuk menyampaikan perkembangan pembuatan film."

"Kamu, 'kok, mau saja membiarkan karyamu dijadikan film oleh orang-orang mencurigakan begitu?" Camus mengernyit heran.

"Mereka nggak mencurigakan, 'kok!" Aphrodite mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal. "Mereka anak-anak baik, punya selera _fashion_ yang baik dan mau kuajak ngobrol soal _make up_. Nggak kayak kalian!"

"Jadi intinya kamu terima mereka untuk membuat film itu karena dirayu pake _voucher_ ke salon kecantikan atau butik ternama, iya, 'kan?" Deathmask memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif.

"Tetap saja kamu tidak seharusnya mudah mengiyakan tawaran orang, Aphrodite," tegur Shion. "Lihat, hasilnya jadi film yang seperti ini. Film yang… _well_, membahayakan nyawamu."

Aphrodite menghela napas dan menunduk, merasa bersalah. "Iya, maaf. Ngaku, waktu itu aku kelewat seneng karena mereka menawarkan mau menggarap film berdasarkan novelku, jadinya nggak mikir panjang."

Saori tersenyum penuh belas kasih. "Asalkan kamu menyadari kesalahanmu, tidak masalah. Aku akan menghubungi sutradaranya dan membicarakan hal ini dengan mereka. Sekarang sebaiknya kalian bereskan ini sebelum Shaka—"

"Sebelum saya apa?"

Kontan dua belas Gold Saint beserta junjungan mereka berjengit kaget kala menoleh ke asal suara. Bagaimana tidak, Shaka ternyata sudah berdiri di sana. Mereka tidak mendengar suara pintu depan di buka apalagi suara langkah kakinya. Saint Virgo itu nyaris seperti jelangkung saja.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ah, tidak, 'kok! Tidak ada masalah apa-apa!" Aphrodite segera menyahut sebelum ada yang bisa menjawab jujur pertanyaan Shaka.

"I-iya, tidak ada apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, selamat datang, Shaka! Kok pulangnya lebih awal? Sini, kubawakan tasmu dan kuantar ke kamar. Kau pasti lelah, 'kan? Ada yoghurt yak dingin, lho!" Mu memborbardir sahabatnya itu dengan pertanyaan, demi mengalihkan perhatian Shaka, sambil membimbing si rambut pirang keluar ruangan.

Shaka sebenarnya curiga dengan tingkah aneh Mu, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa dulu dan membiarkan dirinya digiring keluar. "Tidak apa, aku masih cukup kuat untuk membawa tasku sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong, ini."

Di tangan Shaka tergenggam sejumlah kertas yang menyerupai karcis bioskop. Mu mengernyit heran karena Shaka menyerahkan karcis-karcis itu padanya.

"Aku melihat tiket-tiket ini diselipkan di kotak surat ketika aku tiba tadi. Karena jumlahnya pas 13, kupikir ada yang mengirimkannya untuk kalian, jadi kubawa masuk saja," jelas penganut agama Buddha tersebut.

"Hee… siapa yang mengirim? Kebetulan sekali, aku mau ngajak Marin ke bioskop!" Aiolia mendekati keduanya untuk melihat karcis di tangan Mu.

Namun, wajah Aiolia yang awalnya terlihat senang karena mendapat barang gratisan mendadak berubah pucat ketika melihat apa yang tertera pada kertas-kertas tersebut. Mu yang menyadari hal itu kembali mengernyit heran dan melihat apa yang membuat ekspresi Aiolia berubah drastis seperti itu. Dibacanya apa yang tertulis pada salah satu tiket di tangannya, dan ia langsung mengerti.

"Kenapa kalian jadi diam begitu?" Shaka memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, bingung.

"Eh… bukan apa-apa," Mu tertawa gugup, memasukkan tiket-tiket itu ke saku celana jins-nya. "Kau… tidak melihat apa yang tertulis di karcis tadi, 'kan?"

Shaka terlihat semakin bingung. "Bukankah itu tiket untuk menonton film 'Ketika Tasbih Bercinta', film yang syutingnya di India?"

Mereka yang berada di ruang tamu spontan mematung saat mendengar ucapan Shaka.

"Kok… kok kamu tahu?" Kanon menatap Shaka, matanya melebar tidak percaya.

"Shun pernah cerita dia menang tiket gratis untuk menonton film itu dan mengajakku untuk ikut nonton. Sepertinya menarik, jadi kuterima saja, dan—"

"JANGAN!"

Mu memegangi kedua pundak Shaka. Manik hijaunya menatap lurus iris biru di depannya. Dengan jarak sedekat itu, Shaka bisa melihat rasa takut yang terpancar dari pandangan mata sang pandai besi.

"Jangan ke bioskop untuk menontonnya. Oke? Pokoknya jangan."

Belum sempat sang Virgo menanyakan alasan sahabatnya melarangnya seperti itu, bunyi benda keras jatuh dan teriakan panik kamerad-kameradnya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Aphrodite!"

"Oi, Dite! Jangan pingsan di sini!"

Shaka yang dari awal memang sudah kebingungan gara-gara Mu bersikap aneh, dibuat makin bingung karena Aphrodite jatuh pingsan di ruang tamu. Camus, yang tetap kalem sementara rekan-rekannya yang lain berusaha menyadarkan—atau setidaknya menggotong—Aphrodite, menghela napas lelah. Ia melangkah keluar ruangan, cuek dengan kondisi mantan tetangganya itu. Ketika hendak melewati Shaka dan Mu, yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu, ia berhenti sejenak untuk memandang si rambut pirang.

"Shaka..."

Yang dipanggil menaikkan alisnya sedikit, mempersilakan Camus untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Akan lebih membahagiakan jika kamu tidak tahu."

Dan Camus melenggang keluar, ke kamarnya. Tinggal Shaka yang mengernyit heran, tidak mengerti ucapan sang Aquarius.

******oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**TAMAT**

**(DENGAN TIDAK ELIT)**

******oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**OMAKE!**

******oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Suara dering telepon memaksa Shaka untuk meninggalkan ruang tamu—tempat ia melakukan meditasi semenjak 3 jam yang lalu. Kenapa Shaka mau-maunya menghentikan meditasi untuk menjawab telepon? Karena saat itu hanya ia sendiri yang berada di rumah besar tersebut. Kawan-kawannya punya urusan masing-masing dan hanya ia sendiri yang tidak, sehingga ia menjadi penjaga rumah.

Lagipula, sebenarnya telepon itu sudah berdering tiga kali. Dua yang pertama berhasil ia abaikan, namun yang ketiga kalinya ini membuatnya kesal karena benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasinya. Mungkin memang telepon penting, pikirnya, makanya terus-terusan menghubungi begitu.

_Anyway_, gagang telepon sudah diangkat dan di dekatkan ke kuping Shaka. Sisanya tinggal mencari tahu apa keperluan si penelepon keras kepala di ujung sana.

"Halo?"

"_Halo? Shaka?"_

Shaka diam sejenak. "Shun?"

"_Iya, ini aku, Shun. Pas sekali kau yang menerima."_

"Ada keperluan apa?"

"_Hanya ingin bertanya... er..."_

Sang Virgo menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari menunggu Shun berhenti menggagap. Pastinya Saint Andromeda itu menelepon bukan untuk membuatnya mendengarkan "aaa... itu... err... a-aduh gimana ya...", 'kan?

Ia mendengar helaan napas, lalu hening sebelum beberapa detik sebelum sebuah pertanyaan sampai di telinganya.

"_Benar kau yang membintangi film 'Ketika Tasbih Bercinta'?"_

Shaka diam. Shun juga diam.

Hening lama membuat Shun resah dan menduga-duga apakah Shaka akan mengirim jurus lewat saluran telepon—oke, mustahil memang, tapi siapa tahu?—hingga akhirnya pemuda berambut hijau itu mendengar suara seniornya lagi.

"Bisa jelaskan apa maksudmu, Shun?"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**IKLAN DULU YUK!**

******oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Kami pulaaaang!"

Aphrodite berseru lantang setelah masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia tampak _fresh_. Maklum, baru menerima honor _modelling_, jadi ia langsung pergi untuk melakukan perawatan tubuh dan berbelanja beberapa kosmetik dan pakaian. Aura kesegarannya kontras dengan aura yang dipancarkan Deathmask dan Shura, yang masuk ke dalam rumah setelahnya. Dari kotak-kotak dan tas belanja yang mereka bawa, bisa ditebak bahwa mereka baru saja dipaksa menemani sang Pisces berbelanja.

"Selamat datang."

Shaka berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu, mendekati ketiga rekannya yang tengah melepas alas kaki di dekat pintu masuk.

"Lho, yang lain belum pada pulang, Shak?" tanya Aphrodite, heran melihat si rambut pirang satu itu mau-maunya berhenti bermeditasi untuk menyambut kepulangan mereka.

"Belum. Tapi mungkin lebih bagus begitu."

Shura mengernyit heran. "Kenapa malah bagus?"

"Karena aku tidak mau terlalu banyak orang melihatku 'menghukum' Aphrodite."

"H-hah!?"

Aphrodite, Deathmask, dan Shura melongo kaget melihat Shaka mengeluarkan aura pembunuh, tapi mereka langsung mengerti alasan sang Virgo mendadak berhasrat menyakiti sang Pisces.

Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa mereka lakukan selain...

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

... berteriak dan kabur.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**TAMAT YANG SESUNGGUHNYA**

******oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Glosarium:**

[1] Sebuah daerah di kota Varanasi / Banaras yang terletak di tepi Sungai Gangga, negara bagian Uttar Pradesh, India.

[2] Mala : tasbih yang biasa digunakan pendeta Buddha. Kalau di sini konteksinya mala itu tasbih dengan jumlah biji super banyak (108 buah biji).

[3] Sebutan untuk pendeta Buddha lelaki. Tapi di sini saya anggap seperti saat orang Islam lelaki memanggil satu sama lain '_akhi_' atau saudaraku, 'sih.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Shara: **... _that's it. _Katakan aku gila karena bisa menyelesaikan fic ini.

**Cielo: **Kau gila.

**Shara: **Trims. _Well_, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir. Tolong jangan tanya saya kenapa Aspros ngelamar Asmita, saya juga nggak ngerti.

**Cielo: **Apalagi tanya ke saya.

**Shara: **Terima kasih juga untuk budota / **tasyatazzu** yang rela meluangkan waktu untuk mengecek dan mengomentari fic ini sebelum dipublish.

**Cielo:** Juga membantu partner saya ini mendapatkan ide untuk menambahkan omake itu. _Poor Dite_.

**Shara: **lol anyway, reviewnya ditunggu. Mau pujian, kritik dan saran, silahkan!

**Cielo: **_See you next time_!


End file.
